


A real "Con" artist

by CATtheFearless



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheFearless/pseuds/CATtheFearless
Summary: CAT and Julia join forces to bring Julia's work to the Comic con circuit and they make friends with Richard Armitage. Is there love in the air for Richard?





	1. Chapter 1

This is the first part of the fiction involving our beloved Richard Armitage and CAT meeting in an unconventional way at a comic convention. 

 

CAT and Julia were finally settled into the Comic con and were doing well. Julia had wanted to get back into doing more comic cons and when the big national firm approached her to do a few, she jumped at the chance. She knew her husband wouldn’t be able to accompany her to all of them but CAT was willing and experienced so they made plans to travel to Chicago for the first of 5 cons. 

 Julia’s claim to fame was from a decade or two ago but since she was a pioneering woman in the world of comics, the organizers jumped at the chance to have her there. CAT had been vending at cons for awhile and she and Julia met at a local con in Albuquerque and they swiftly developed a fast friendship. When the opportunity came to travel with Julia and showcase her work, CAT agreed wholeheartedly as it would give her a chance to travel with her very talented friend. 

They arrived on Friday morning and got to work setting up Julia’s work and had a little extra time to look around. CAT was intrigued by some of the guest stars that would be there including her favorite actor, none other than Richard Armitage himself! She couldn’t wait until the next day when all the celebrities would be there and she could at least walk by and see the star himself.

Saturday morning, Julia and CAT went down to the hotel lobby to wait for the specially arranged shuttle that would take them to the con. One of the con staff members was there with a clipboard taking a tally on who was going on the shuttle that morning. CAT excused herself while Julia queued up behind a few other lesser known celebs. CAT went into the coffee shop to order coffee for herself and tea for Julia while they waited for the shuttle. 

When CAT returned with coffee and tea in hand, she noticed Julia was seated across from a man in the lobby and they were chatting amiably. CAT came around the couch facing Julia’s to hand her the tea and glanced up to see RA sitting there with a large grin on his face! CAT smiled back and sat down next to Julia. ‘How on earth do I keep my cool around him?!’ CAT thought as Julia introduced them.

“Richard, this is my good friend, confidant and all around girl Friday, CAT. CAT, this is Richard.” Julia said as she gestured towards him and smiled that million dollar smile of hers. CAT swallowed then extended her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Armitage.” He gently took her hand and shook it once and continued to hold it.

“It’s Richard, and pleased to meet you, CAT,” he said as he smiled at her and she could swear he was holding her hand for a reason. “I wish I had a Girl Friday on this trip, it would make things so much easier!” He laughed and grinned at CAT as she sat there staring back at those blue eyes. He finally released her hand and sat back smiling at her.

“Well, I’d share her but I’m afraid I’d be so lost without her! She knows so much about the ins and outs of doing shows like this and its’ been a few years since I’ve done any of the bigger shows.” Julia looked right at CAT and nodded her head. “I could loan her out for awhile, if that’s OK with her.” Julia giggled at the thought of what she had just set up and smiled graciously at Richard.

“If that’s alright with her, I could certainly use someone who at least knows the lay of the land at this show.” He winked at CAT and smiled, waiting for an answer. Julia leaned into CAT’s shoulder as if to say, 'Go on girl.’

“Quite alright by me. I’ll come find you once I help Julia get set up.” She smiled at Julia then Richard. His eyes twinkled as he grinned even wider at her reply.

“Alright but one favor. I want to do my daily selfie for Instagram and would love to have the two of you in the photo with me.” He smiled and tapped the top of his phone. “I’ll just sit between you two and we’ll be all set.” He settled himself between the two ladies, tilted his phone to slightly over his head and gave them a 3 count before he snapped the photo. He tapped the phone, showed them the photo for approval then posted it to his Instagram account.

Just then the con staff person called their names to begin boarding the shuttle so they all stood and moved towards the door. Richard held the door open for Julia and CAT then stepped through into the chilly Chicago morning. They took seats in the large van with 6 other people whom had been waiting and in a few minutes the van pulled into a loading dock/garage at the back of the convention center. Richard stepped off the van first and offered a hand to Julia and CAT while they off loaded from the van. 

The two women parted ways from Richard inside the convention hall with promises for CAT to come join him soon as she was available. They made their way to Julia’s booth and quickly step up her prints and organized her other art items. Once Julia was satisfied with placement of everything, CAT made sure she had enough water and snacks then went off to find Richard’s table.

When CAT got to Richard’s table, it was empty. She stood there looking at the schedule they had posted for his autograph and photo times along with a panel he was scheduled for when a deep voice whispered into her ear, “I see you found me, or rather, I found you.” CAT dropped her head forward and laughed as she turned on her heel to come face to face with Richard. He had a mischievous grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her up close. She was pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way with large blue eyes emphasized with more with eyeliner and mascara, and silver blond hair. that waved softly off her cheeks and fell past her shoulders. She was dressed in figure flattering clothes with low heeled shoes. He continued to smile at her as she took a step back and held out her hand towards the table.

“After you sir,” she said as she motioned towards the table. He moved towards the tall table and around the back and moved a box onto the table top. He pulled the flaps open and pulled a stack of glossy photos of himself out of the box. He organized them into stacks as CAT moved around beside him to observe. 

Just then one of the con staff stopped by to check on them. He introduced her to CAT and said she was helping him for the day. The con staffer handed Richard a handful of sharpie markers and assured him security would be on hand for when his autograph and photo sessions began. The security person would be in charge of money handling so they didn’t have to worry about that part either. She then bustled off with a clipboard in hand to check on some of the other guest celebrities. 

“Looks like we’re all set and have a little extra time. Care for a stroll and maybe check on Julia?” Richard look at CAT quizzically. He extended a hand to her and she looked up into his blue eyes. She sighed and nodded and took his hand as he lead her from behind the table. He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and lead her down to the end of the row of tables. “Which way to Julia’s table?" 

CAT gestured with her free hand and they walked along, taking in the other artists’ tables. She pointed to a stretched drawing of his Thorin character on one rack and he chuckled and shook his head. "Of course that’s the way they see me.” and he laughed again. 

“What? Not flattering enough?” CAT said as she looked up at him.

“No, not the artwork, which is actually quite good. It’s just that I’ve done dozens of characters and yet this is the one that seems to keep coming back to haunt me.” He laughed and patted her hand on his arm. 

She looked up at him as he smiled down at her and she nodded as she understood. She wouldn’t tell him about all the hours she spent on Tumblr and AO3 reading fan fics about Thorin but no matter. She was walking with the real deal right now and he was pretty spectacular!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of working side by side really has Richard looking at CAT in a different way.

Richard and CAT found Julia busily signing artwork and talking about her comic illustration days to a few eager middle aged men. At almost 60, Julia Lamont still had men drooling over her stunning looks and charming personality. They stood back for a bit and listened as she regaled a particularly star struck man with a story about throwing drawings in her boss' face due to his rudeness and sexiest attitude. Richard chuckled as she finished her story and she looked up to see CAT holding Richard's arm and they were both smiling. She smiled and nodded as she was finishing with the last person waiting for signatures.

"I see you two are a bit more comfortable," Julia said as she looked up at the two of them. CAT giggled and shook her head.

"Hard not to be with such a gentleman." CAT smiled up at Richard and he chuckled. They discussed the options for lunch and when Julia would need help at her booth and when Richard needed CAT with him. It turned out that Julia was acting very self-sufficient and wanted CAT to spend more time with Richard. CAT pulled her aside briefly and let her know she wasn't that far away and would be checking on her, often.

"It's not like I haven't done this before, " Julia said quietly to CAT. "Besides, I think he's taken a shine to our Miss CAT." With that she winked at Richard and pushed CAT gently towards him. "Have fun kiddos!" CAT rolled her eyes at Julia and then laughed as she and Richard went back towards his booth. 

They got back to the table and had a staff person waiting on them even though there was a 20 minutes until his first autograph and photo session. Richard talked to her about someone bringing lunch to them since they would be there awhile. The security person arrived and Richard and CAT settled themselves in behind the table as a small queue started to form. Richard had glossy photo prints of himself and one animated photo of his character Trevor Belmont from Castlevania. CAT arranged the stacks of photos on the table so he could easily grab the correct photo to autograph. Most of the people in line were women ranging in age from about 30-60. CAT secretly giggled to herself that she might have been one of them had she not been working at this con for Julia and now Richard.

Their lunch order arrived about a half hour into the session and Richard politely excused himself so he could have a few bites of his sandwich and more water. CAT kept an eye on the time to keep him on schedule since he had a panel in less than an hour. He encouraged her to take a break to eat and check on Julia. He squeezed he hand and winked at her as she left with her lunch in hand. 

Julia had lunch delivered too and was just finishing hers when CAT showed up with her container. "Well, what's he like?"

"He is absolutely charming and sweet. He has something kind to say to each person.." CAT grinned at Julia.

"Oh girl! You have it bad for that man!" Julia clucked her tongue and laughed as she shook her head at CAT. CAT smiled back and shook her head too.

"He's asked us to supper tonight, after we're done here. I know it will be late but we need to eat something other than convention center food." CAT pulled a face and Julia laughed.

"Alright but I will bug out in a moments notice if you want to spend more time with him alone." Julia winked at her and smiled. 

"I'm certainly not one of those con girls who hang all over the celebs just because!" CAT looked amused at the thought. Julia laughed even harder at her.

"Certainly not! Although, he's probably the type that the more respectable you are, the more he will appreciate you." 

"Mmmm I get that impression from him too but also some real simmering heat from him too!" CAT giggled. Julia laughed and patted CAT's arm. 

"He does have that voice, and those eyes!" Julia blinked at CAT and they both laughed. CAT hung out with Julia until she finished her lunch and gave Julia a bathroom break then headed back for the last half hour of Richard's autograph session. 

The rest of the line went by quickly and Richard got ready to do his panel. He hugged CAT and told her he would come find her as soon as he was done. As they parted ways, he looked back over his shoulder to watch her walk away. She definitely had his full attention and he would find it hard to concentrate on the fans' questions in the panel he was headed into.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This third part of the fiction involves our beloved Richard Armitage and CAT working together at a comic convention.

Richard seemed unusually distracted during his panel that afternoon. He was trying to concentrate on each person as they stepped up the mic to ask their personal questions after his presentation about his career. Each person seemed so ingratiating and was fan-girling on such an obvious level, all his could think about was the sweet, sincere woman he was really enjoying spending time with today. He wondered how he could see her beyond the weekend and maybe someone he really wanted to get to know better.

When the moderator signaled that it was time to wrap things up, he quickly stated that he would be back at his table in an hour and thought about how quickly he could get back to CAT. Then he struck upon an idea, a totally sincere gesture that he hoped would be well received by CAT and Julia. He whispered to the staff member what his request was and then slipped out into the back hall for a quick break and some quiet while the staff person went to accommodate his request.CAT and Julia were having fun with the people who stopped by Julia’s table and had time for lots of girl talk. “It’s obvious he likes you, at least a little.” Julia grinned at CAT.

“He’s at his panel and said he would come by and get me when he was ready.” CAT sighed and smiled. “I know I have always been a fan but getting to know him up close and personally is so much better. He is such a gentleman but he has a mischievous streak in him too. His comments about some of the fans are in good fun and nothing mean spirited but I can tell he tires of it some. He seems a mostly private man and yet, he’s let me into his little corner of the world.”

Julia beamed at CAT. “After all the bad luck you’ve had with men, maybe what you need is a friend to hang out with to boost your confidence! It’s a bonus he’s good looking, intelligent and seems to be attracted to you too!” Julia bumped CAT’s arm and laughed at her friend’s obvious crush.

“As long as it stays all in good fun, I’ll be just fine. I can’t really see anything beyond tomorrow when we pack up again and head home.” CAT frowned then looked up just in time to see Richard winding his way through the crowd with a smile on his face. CAT smiled back and Julia noticed and turned to see what was going on. 

Richard was carrying a cardboard tray with beverage cups on it and the staff person who was trailing him had a couple of paper bags in her hands. Richard stepped behind the table and sat in the 3rd chair in the space as he set the drinks on the table and the staff person set the bags down and excused herself. 

“Ladies, I thought it might be nice to have some tea and whatever passes as biscuits here.” He indicated the cups and the bags. He reached over and opened one bag and dumped out spoons, napkins, sugar packets and creamer cups. 

“Since I wasn’t sure how anyone liked their tea, I took the liberty of bringing provisions.” He smiled as he handed beverage cups with lids on to Julia then to CAT. 

Julia popped the lid off promptly and took two sugars and a creamer as Richard carefully removed the cookies from the other bag and placed them gently on a napkin. He had gotten several types of cookies, and grinned as he picked up one and bit into it. His face had a look of pure bliss as he crunched the cookie and sipped from his cup of tea.

In the meantime CAT had dumped a creamer into her cup and stirred it slowly as she watched Richard relish his “biscuit” with his tea.

“Oh how lovely Richard! Thank you so much for this tea time.” Julia smiled at him as she took a sip of her tea. “Reminds me of mum and how we could never skip our afternoon cuppa.” 

“I didn’t know you were British,” Richard’s brows shot up and he gave her a quizzical look.

“No, not British dear, Irish mum and French father but we lived in Northern Canada.” Julia said with a sly grin as she reached for a cookie. “Couldn’t have been too different in customs and manners than how you grew up, other than the threat of Polar bears wandering down the street.” She laughed with Richard and CAT joining her. 

As CAT reached for a cookie, Richard’s fingers brushed her hand as he did the same. She looked up into his smokey blue eyes getting lost for a moment before she remembered the cookie she almost dropped. He chuckled as he captured her hand to help her rescue the treat. She drew her hand back with the cookie and smiled up at him and took a nibble. His eyebrows shot up and he hummed and smiled as he took a bite of his own biscuit. She couldn’t help but think he was shyly flirting with her and she smiled and looked down at her cup.

“I’d like to take you both to supper tonight after we get back to the hotel. The restaurant downstairs isn’t too bad and we don’t have to worry about walking too far in this weather.” He looked hopefully at both Julia then CAT. CAT nodded and Julia smiled.

“That sounds lovely, thank you!” Julia replied and nudged CAT. CAT smiled and chewed slowly as she watched Richard who hadn’t taken his eyes off her yet.

CAT swallowed deliberately before replying.“I think that sounds like such a nice idea.” She looked up to see Richard looking deeply into her eyes. She looked away a little embarrassed at the close scrutiny. Richard cleared his throat and looked down at his watch.

“I suppose we’d better wrap up our little tea time and I’d best get back to all my adoring fans!” he emphasized ‘adoring’ in such a way that both Julia and CAT laughed.

“One more cookie for the road and we should be off,” CAT said as she stood, picked up a cookie and her cup and stepped out of the booth. Richard grinned at her and grabbed another cookie too and stood next to CAT. 

“Au revior Madame, see you in about 2 hours.” He bowed slightly to Julia who smiled back at him.

“Au revior Monsieur,” Julia said as she waved to them both. 

CAT and Richard started to walk back to his table, both carrying tea and a cookie each.

As they approached his table they noticed the security person wasn’t there but some people had started to line up at the sign indicating Richard’s schedule. Richard politely excused them as they cut through the line and went to sit down behind the table. CAT pulled the photos back out from the box under the table as Richard retrieved the markers for signing from the box and they arranged the stacks of photos around on the table. After CAT was seated again, Richard reached down and gently squeezed her hand and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled and squeezed his hand back and they both were smiling as if they had shared a secret. The security person arrived and asked if they needed anything. Richard said they were all set and ready for fans.

“And so it begins,” Richard said quietly as he leaned in to CAT’s ear so only she could hear. She smiled and nodded.

“Just keep thinking of a relaxing supper with a nice glass of wine and two attractive women as company.” CAT said quietly back.

“Mmmm, can’t wait.” he said and winked at her. She could feel herself blushing a bit from all the attention he was giving her. Her hand still felt warm from his hand on hers, giving her a secret reassuring squeeze that no one else was privy to. 

She wondered if he was as attracted to her as she was to him. She had finally met her favorite TV and movie star and he had lived up to everything she had ever imaged about him in person. If nothing else, she would go home with so many pleasant memories about her weekend with him.

The first hour went by quickly and Richard leaned in and said that maybe CAT should go check on Julia while he took a break too. He told the security person he needed a ten minute break and they both walked over to Julia’s table. 

Richard excused himself as he needed to head to the loo and would be back by in a minute. He headed for the private security area meant for the guest artists to use and disappeared into the crowd.

“How is our tall, handsome companion?” Julia asked as she nodded in the direction he disappeared.

“Amazing,” CAT said with a smile. “I think he’s flirting with me.” CAT looked at Julia with a surprised look on her face.

“Yes dear, he likes you and it’s pretty obvious." 

"I just never…” CAT stammered. Julia laughed and shook her head.

“What’s not to believe? You’re an attractive and intelligent woman and you’re helping him more than a little.” Julia grinned at CAT as she shook her head in disbelief.

“I just don’t know what to think of it. I don’t think he’s trying to pick me up for the weekend but I just don’t know what he wants.”

“He is probably very comfortable and secure with you and wants a friend. Let nature take it’s course and it might just lead to a lasting friendship, or more.” Julia grinned at CAT and laughed.

“Yeah, well we’ll see.” CAT added quietly. 

Julia took a much needed break just as Richard was walking back. CAT told him she would join him back at his table as soon as she was able. He squeezed her hand and told her he’d miss her until she returned, then turned and walked back to his table.

CAT stood quietly for a moment, absorbing what he had just said just as Julia walked back. She caught the far away look on CAT’s face and smiled. 

“Got it bad for that Brit boy, have ya?” she teased CAT.

“Oh hush!” CAT huffed in mock indignation. “He said he would miss me until I returned.” She smiled at Julia. 

“Yep, got it bad hun,” Julia said as CAT started to walk away. CAT just shook her head as she walked away.

CAT took her turn at a restroom break then walked back past Julia’s table to see her happily engaged with some fans. She waved as she continued to walk on towards Richard’s table. Three squeeing women were clustered in front of his table as she returned and had to excuse herself to get past them and behind the table again. One of them looked up at her with pure envy on her face as her friend looked from Richard to CAT and back.

“Is this your girlfriend?” she inquired.

“Her name is CAT and she’s a dear friend who is here helping me and another friend for the weekend.” Richard replied in a friendly tone. Two of the women smiled at CAT and the third cast a baleful look at her. 

“Lucky CAT,” she muttered. CAT laughed and waved her hand like one of the lucky cat figures. They all three laughed and finally got their signed photos from Richard and started to walk away. One of the women stopped and pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of CAT and Richard at the table. She quickly dropped the phone back into her bag before the security person could comment on not taking photos of the celebrities. They quickly moved off still giggling and squeeing.

Richard shook his head and laughed and rubbed CAT’s shoulder. “Are you OK with how I introduced you?” He looked into her ice blue eyes with a pleading look.

“Perfectly OK, dear friend.” She smiled at him and he squeezed her shoulder and smiled broadly at her. 

“I meant it,” he said sincerely and then turned as someone approached the table. They got back to business again with him signing photos and taking selfies by request. His knee brushed against hers under the table and he brushed his fingers against hers whenever she handed him a photo to sign. These intimate little touches made CAT feel so comfortable with Richard it was easy working alongside him.


End file.
